


Isn’t It A Pity?

by QueensRadio



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian goes to Munich, Gen, Instead of Mary, It makes more sense if it was at least one of the boys going to get Freddie instead of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueensRadio/pseuds/QueensRadio
Summary: Brian knew the minute Jim suggested this, that he’d be going by himself.Or, the one where Brian goes to Munich.





	Isn’t It A Pity?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea I had in my head, because imo it should’ve been one of the boys or all of them going to get Freddie from Munich and not Mary. 
> 
> Title is from the song Isn’t It A Pity? By George Harrison

_Isn't it a pity_  
_Now, isn’t it a shame_  
_How we break each other’s hearts_  
_And we cause each other pain_

 

 

Roger and John both tell him it’s hopeless. That it’ll only make things worse. That sometimes it’s better to just let things go and move on.

But the problem is, Brian can’t. 

 They haven’t heard from Freddie in nearly a year. Brian doesn’t know why he was expecting any different, but it still hurts. He doesn’t even know if Queen is officially broken up. It’s really all on Freddie, but it’s hard to get ahold of him these days. John’s over it, or so he says he is. But Brian knows him well enough to know that John tends to keep things bottled up inside. He knows John is hurting, and just wants things back to the way they were. Roger is more open about his feelings, but Brian doesn’t know if that’s better or worse. He knows Roger is probably the most angry out of all of them, and sometimes wonders if he misses him the most too. Roger loved Freddie so much, and Brian knows he still does, they all do.

 The three of them try to keep in touch as best as they can. John is hard to reach at times, deciding to focus on his family and leaving all traces of Queen behind for now. Brian doesn’t like the worry he has that someday John will just cut them off completely, and they’ll lose him too.

He and Roger try out solo careers, and they both do ok. It’s nice to have so much creative control for once, but they both agree it’s not the same as Queen, and they wonder if Freddie feels the same way.

Brian won’t admit it to the others, but he misses Freddie. Not just as a bandmate, but as a friend, a brother that he didn’t have growing up. Freddie can be a total diva at times. He knows exactly how and when to push peoples buttons, and Brian can’t keep track of all the arguments they’ve had in the studio. But Freddie can also be sweet and gentle and caring, so much so that he still can’t believe all the things Freddie said about them at their last band meeting. That wasn’t their Freddie talking, not at all.

Little by little, they start to accept the fact that Queen may never be a band again, until Jim Beach calls them into his office one day. Freddie doesn’t show up, and nobody is surprised. Jim tells them about a concert Bob Geldof is organizing called Live Aid, and thinks Queen should be a part of it. 

“Have any of you heard from him?” Jim asks, sighing when they all shake their heads.

“Have you?” Brian asks, already knowing the answer.

“I keep calling, but it’s always someone else on the other line telling me he’s busy,” Jim tells them.

“Let me guess, Prenter,” Roger rolls his eyes.

“Busy with his new family I see,” John retorts. There’s a hint of hurt in his voice, and Brian can feel it.

“I need to find another way to get in touch with him. This is a good cause and I think Queen should be apart of it,” Jim tells them. It goes silent for a few seconds, nobody knowing what to say. Then Jim speaks up again, “I think you boys should go to him.”

“No,” Roger says immediately.

“We have some dignity,” John says.

“We’re not going to go begging at his feet until he says yes,” Roger adds.

“Why don’t you go?” Brian asks, trying to find a common ground. 

“Believe me I would. I would even ask Mary if she would do it for me. But I think it’s important that he knows it’s you boys that want him back,” Jim tells them.

 Brian thinks about it for a moment. Jim has a point, it should be them that go to him. After all, it was a lack of communication between them that made them fall apart in the first place. If they go, they can at least get some closure if nothing else. But if they don’t, then who knows when or if they’ll ever even hear from Freddie again.

 “He’s just going to slam the door in our face as soon as he sees us,” Roger says. “We’re going to look like idiots, it’s not worth it.”

 “What about if one of you go? He won’t feel like he’s getting ganged up on then and he might just listen,” Jim suggests.

 “It’s not going to be me,” John says. “I personally think it’s pointless.”

“Unless he’s going to be the one on his knees begging for forgiveness, I don’t want to see him,” Roger shakes his head.

Brian knew the minute Jim suggested this, that he’ll be going by himself. There’s no way John will go, and Roger going will end up with Prenter literally being thrown out of a window. It’s him or nothing. 

“I’ll go then,”

 He hears Roger mumble, “Of course,” in the seat next to him.

Before he can say anything else, Jim starts talking, a glint of hopefulness in his face.

“Tell him it’s just one performance for a good cause. He can call me for more information if he wants to,”

 “And If he doesn’t listen then we know we can just move on,” Roger says.

Brian nods at him. He really hopes that won’t be the case.

“Good luck,” John tells him, sarcasm in his voice.

He doesn’t say it out loud, but he knows he’ll need it.

————————

When he gets home, he’s able to buy a plane ticket to Munich for the next day, giving him enough time to figure out what he’s going to say. Telling Freddie about Live Aid is a propriety, but really, he just wants him back as a friend again.

 He spends most of the plane ride to Munich thinking about the past 15 years. Meeting Freddie, becoming a band, their first #1 in America, everything. And how it all fell apart when Freddie told them was going solo. It’s not even that he wanted to do his own thing for a little that bothers them, at least not anymore. It’s the fact that he signed a solo deal behind their backs, and expected them to be ok with it. Brian wonders where they’d be today had Freddie told them before. If only.

He thinks about that tainted day. Freddie’s words still hurt, even after nearly a year. In all the years he’s known Freddie, he’s  _never_ been that harsh to him, or any of them. He’s never made a dig so deep without giving them a cheeky grin, putting his arm around them and telling them how wonderful he thinks they are. That’s how Freddie is, was, at least. He can push your buttons so much, but he’ll master winning a place in your heart anyways. Brian misses that Freddie.

 When he arrives in Munich, it’s cloudy and Brian thinks that with his luck its about to rain. He rents a car and drives to the nearest hotel, settling in for a bit until he finally gets up the courage to go Freddie’s place. He’s anxious on the drive there, going back and forth in his head about the best way to get Freddie to listen. Freddie can be unpredictable, and if he’s not happy to see Brian there’s no doubt he’ll be cold. Brian’s nervous that this will just be a repeat of that dreaded day back in London, and he’ll walk away even more hurt than before. Only this time, Freddie will see the damage he’s done, and not care. Brian will have to go back to London, break the news to the others that it’s over, and they’ll go their separate ways once again. He’s going to do everything in his power for that not to happen, but ultimately it’s on Freddie.

After a bit of a drive and almost getting lost along the way, he arrives. It’s pouring rain, and he sees a couple of lights in the house, but no cars. He hopes he’s not greeted by Prenter, although that’s a very big possibility that he didn’t think of until now, while he’s sitting in a car right in front of the house. He didn’t think of the fact that Prenter can very well tell Brian to leave and he’ll let Freddie know he stopped by, which of course he won’t. And if Freddie isn’t there, he’ll not even give Brian that. He’ll just tell him to get lost, that Freddie doesn’t need them anymore.

He closes his eyes and sighs, before getting out of the car and cursing at himself for not bringing an umbrella. He walks towards the house, and decides to first look into the glass to see who’s home. So if he has to deal with Prenter, he at least has a moment to prepare. He walks to the side of the house where the light is coming from, and looks inside. His eyes instantly fall on the figure on the red couch. It’s Freddie.

 He seems to be sleeping, and there’s nobody else around. It’s perfect, Brian thinks. If he can talk to Freddie without any distractions, maybe he can easily convince him to come back.

 Freddie moves a little, coughing into his arm. Brian doesn’t think he’s ever seen Freddie look so small, and his mind goes to the numerous newspaper headlines he’s seen about Freddie in the past year. He’s been worried, he hasn’t admitted it to anybody, but he knows everyone else feels the same way.

 Without thinking, he knocks on the glass. Freddie wakes up instantly, his eyes falling on Brian moments after they open.

This is it, Brian thinks. 

Freddie freezes, staring at him like he doesn’t know what to do. Like they weren’t bandmates for 15 years, like they weren’t best friends, but strangers. Brian points to the front of the house, hoping Freddie will get the hint and open the door for him.

It takes a second, but Freddie eventually nods and stands up from the couch. He coughs again, and moves towards the front door. Brian follows, and when he gets there Freddie’s already waiting with the door open.

“Hey,” Brian says, as soon as he sees him.

“I thought I was just seeing things, but it really is you,” Freddie chuckles.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Brian gives him a light smile. He’s relieved that Freddie seems to be in a good mood, and there’s no Prenter in sight. “Can I come in?”

Freddie looks behind him for second, like there’s something he doesn’t want Brian to see, and then looks back to him again. He nods slowly, letting Brian inside.

Brian’s been here before, a couple of times at least. But he doesn’t remember it ever being as messy as it is when he walks in and peeks into the main room. He wonders where everyone else is, and why Freddie’s all alone.

“What’re you doing here?” Freddie interrupts his thoughts. 

He looks back at Freddie, his mind wanting to say so much that he doesn’t even know where to start. “We need to talk.”

“Is it just you?” Freddie asks, leading them both into the main room of the house.

 “Yeah. Roger and John are still pretty upset,” Brian tells him. He pretends not to see the small frown on Freddie’s face when he says it. “Did you know Jim’s been calling you? He needs to talk to you about Live Aid.”

“No, no I haven’t,” Freddie shakes his head. “What’s Live Aid?”

Brian’s raises an eyebrow. Prenter has really been keeping him in the dark.

“It’s this big concert to raise money for the famine in Africa. A billion people will be watching and Jim wants Queen to perform. Paul didn’t tell you?”

 “No. I’ve been busy finishing my second album. Perhaps he thought it was a distraction,” Freddie says, looking unconvinced at his own words.

Brian’s unconvinced too.

Before he can say anything, Freddie talks again;

“Is that why you came here? To get me to do this concert?” 

“We had no other way of reaching you,” Brian tells him.

“So I don’t hear from any of you for almost a year, but then all of a sudden a concert comes up and you decide to speak to me again?” Freddie says, any sign of joking gone from his face. He’s serious. 

“Well you didn’t exactly act like you wanted anything to do with us at the last band meeting, Fred,” Brian says.

“I thought we were family,” Freddie scoffs. “Family have fights.”

“I thought you said we weren’t family,” Brian furrows his eyebrows. They can go back and forth all day probably, but that’s not what Brian came here for.

“Why do you always take everything I say so seriously?” Freddie retorts. 

“You seemed pretty serious, Fred,” Brian tells him.

“Well I cant go anyways. I have to stay and finish this album, that’s what’s important,” Freddie says.

“More important than us?” Brian exclaims.

Before Freddie can answer, the door opens.

“Freddie! Sorry we’re late.” 

Brian knows exactly who it is. He sighs. He was so close.

They both turn to the door, as they see Prenter walk in, a group of guys following behind him. He stops mid walk when he sees Brian.

 “Brian?” Paul raises an eyebrow. “Surprised to see you here.”

Brian rolls his eyes as Prenter tells his friends to make the place comfortable for their guest. 

“Well it’s no surprise seeing you,” Brian retorts. “Would you mind going elsewhere? Freddie and I are talking”

“About what?” Paul asks, walking up to them.

Freddie stays quiet.

“Why didn’t you tell Freddie about Live Aid?” Brian blurts out. If Prenter wants to talk, then Brian’s not going to play nice, especially if Freddie won’t stop them.

“You mean that Africa charity gig? Is that why you’re here?” Paul asks. “Or are you really here because you want him to go back in the band and are using this as the perfect excuse not to seem desperate?” 

Brian furrows his eyebrows. “Jim’s been trying to reach him for weeks now. You keep telling him you’ll let Freddie know but you never do.”

“You know if that solo career isn’t working out for you, Brian, you could always go back to studying the cosmos. I’m sure someone will read that boring essay of yours,” Paul says. 

“My solo career is fine thank you,” Brian defends himself. 

“Could just be that guitar playing of yours. It’s gotten weaker in recent years you know,” Paul shrugs.

That’s the last straw for Brian.

“Piss off,” he says right in Prenter’s face.

“This is Freddie’s place, he decides who stays and who goes,” Paul’s tells him, looking over at Freddie behind him.

He also looks back at Freddie, who’s just been standing there this whole time and listening. This is it, Brian thinks. The final moment before Freddie either goes back to London and they try to fix everything, or Brian gets kicked out and Queen is over for good. Like Deaky said, they have some dignity.

Brian gives him a look, as to tell him to say something. Freddie doesn’t say anything though, like he’s frozen in time. And it hurts, because this isn’t just about the band. It’s about them, and their friendship, and the loyalty they have to each other. Freddie once called them soul brothers, but he doesn’t know any pair of brothers that wouldn’t stand up for each other in a situation like this. He can feel his eyes starting to water, and he needs to leave before he makes a bigger fool out of himself.

“Have a nice life, Fred,” he sighs, his voice almost cracks, but he catches himself just in time. At least he still has his dignity. He doesn’t even glance at Prenter, as he walks away. This is it. It’s over. He’s going to go back home, Roger is going to tell him he was right all along, and Deaky is going to isolate himself from them to numb the pain. 

“Brian, wait,” he’s almost at the door, when he hears Freddie call his name. Freddie doesn’t deserve it, but he turns around, as Freddie runs after him.

 “What, Freddie?” Brian replies. It sounds cold, but he’s too tired, too disappointed, too hurt.

“He’s out,” Freddie tells him, coughing right after. Before Brian can say anything, Freddie looks back at Prenter, pointing a finger at him. “You’re out,”

Brian’s eyes widen. It shouldn’t be a shock, and maybe one day he’ll slap himself silly for thinking it was. 

“What do you mean I’m out?” Paul exclaims. “I just defended you!”

 “Nobody talks to my friends like that,” Freddie shakes his head. He walks closer to Brian, putting a hand on the taller man’s shoulder. “Nobody talks to Brian like that.”

Brian gives him a light smile, bowing his head down as relief washes over him. If that’s all it takes then he should’ve provoked those words out of Prenter’s mouth ages ago. 

“What about all the things he’s said about me?” Paul tries to deflect. 

“He was right. They all were,” Freddie says. “I want you out of my life.”

“C’mon, Freddie. What about your solo album. You don’t need Queen,” Paul says, and Brian can’t help but roll his eyes.

 “You don’t get to decide what I need. Not anymore,” Freddie tells him. “Now get out,” 

“Let’s talk this over Fre-“ Paul starts to say, before getting interrupted.

“No! Get out!” Freddie retorts.

“Think of all the photos and stories I have, is it really worth all this?” Paul says. 

“Do what you want, as long as I never have to see your face again,” Freddie tells him. 

Brian’s not surprised that Prenter would stoop so low, but that doesn’t stop him from wanting to jump in and protect Freddie. But he doesn’t, because he knows it won’t change anything. 

It takes a few moments of back and forth, but Prenter finally packs up all his friends and leaves. It’s a sigh of relief for Brian, really. Freddie watches through the glass window as Prenter and his guys drive off.

It’s silent for a while.

“I’m sorry,” Freddie finally says. He looks away from the window to where Brian is sitting on the couch.

“You should be,” Brian chuckles, not looking up at him just yet. He doesn’t want to fight, that not why he came here, but that doesn’t take away from how hurt he still is.

“I defended you, didn’t I? Isn’t that what you wanted?” Freddie asks, his eyebrows furrowing.

“It is, Freddie. I just wish you would’ve done it sooner,” Brian tells him, standing up and walking over to him. “I wish you didn’t go behind our backs and sign a solo deal. I wish you didn’t make digs at us when we were just trying to understand why you did it. I wish I didn’t come here scared that you’d chose Prenter over us.”

“I.. I wouldn’t,” Freddie hesitates.

“You did once. You almost did twice,” Brian says.

It goes silent again. They just look at each other for a few moments, and Brian can see the regret in Freddie’s face. He knows he’s done wrong. 

“I’m sorry,” Freddie says, his voice raspy. He moves closer to Brian, and pulls him into a hug. 

Brian wraps his arms around him. “Why’d you do it, Fred?”

“I felt like I was lost. Alone. Like nobody understood me,” Freddie says, his voice shaking. “It seemed like Paul was the only one who did.” 

Brian sighs, hugging him tightly. Prenter caught the band at a weak point, and took full advantage. He understands now, maybe not completely, but enough. They hurt each other, it happens in bands, in families. George Harrison has a song about it, he thinks.

They’ll be ok.

They spend the next half hour packing up Freddie’s things he’s taking back to London, and catching up on each other’s lives, getting to know each other again. They still have some things to work out, but they decide to leave it for when they’re back in London with Roger and John. 

The drive to Brian’s hotel is mostly silent, Freddie taking a nap in the passenger seat for most of it. When he wakes up he stares out the window for a minute, then speaks. 

“Brian?”

“Yeah, Fred?”

“You’re the best guitar player in the world.”

Brian can’t help but smile, but then he shakes his head. “I’m not, Freddie.”

“You are to me. Really.”

“Better than Hendrix?”

“You’re up there with the greats, darling,” Brian sees Freddie turn his head to him from the corner of his eye. “Don’t forget that.” 

That’s something Freddie has told him before, and he doesn’t necessarily believe it, but it makes him feel happy all the same.

“I won’t, Fred.” he smiles.

Yeah, they’ll be alright, Brian thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/leave a kudos if you liked it!


End file.
